Stolen Wish
by Sightless Elf
Summary: Nakago poses Miaka and gets his wish granted.


Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Yui had used her last wish so that Miaka could summon Suzaku. After that, Tamahome had arrived. He started attacking the Seiryuu warrior, Nakago. The blond warrior had just moved out of the way of Tamahome's kicks and punches, easily avoiding the attacks.  
  
"So, Lady Yui has used her last wish so that Miaka could summed Suzaku," Nakago said to himself as he jumped out of the way of one of Tamahome's kicks. He hit Tamahome with his chi power and knocked him through a window in an almost careless fashion. He started over to were his opponent had landed when Tasuki came running over.  
  
"Hey! Where's Tamahome?" he demanded, bracing himself to attack.  
  
"Over there." Nakago pointed to the store where Tmamhome had landed. Tasuki ran over to see if Tamahome was alive, ignoring the threat of Nakago for a brief moment.  
  
Nakago watched his for a moment; calling for his friend. It would be a simple matter to walk over and destroy him, but he had better things to do. He searched for the Priestess of Suzaku. He founder her with Yui, asking her if she was all right.  
  
"There you are." he said with rage in his voice. "Do you know how long I've waited for this day. To finally get my revenge? Do you think that I'm going to let you get away with this. No! You're going to pay for this with your life Priestess of Suzaku!"   
  
In all his anger and rage his powers overwhelmed Miaka, and he possessed her body. His will to succed overpowered Miaka's protective barrier. He didn't even know what had happened until it was over and several long moments later. He saw his body fall to the ground through Miaka's eyes.   
  
"Kijein!" he said in Miaka's voice. "I wish that Nakago was all powerful with immortal life!" he wished.   
  
His wish was granted. Miaka fall to the ground as Nakago returned to his own body. He got up and stumbled back a few steps and then fell over again.  
  
"What was that? How did I-" Nakago said before he passed out from overexerting his powers.   
  
"Miaka!" Chichiri yelled, "Are you all right no da?"  
  
"Yes, I think so. Chichiri, where's Tamahome?" Miaka asked.  
  
"He's with Tasuki, no da." he answered.   
  
"Is he alive?" she asked fearing the worst.  
  
"He's-." Chichi stared to say when Tasuki cut him off.  
  
"Dead! Nakago killed him! I'm sorry Miaka." he said holing back his tears.  
  
Miaka had no clue that Nakago had possessed her. They all were crying and didn't notice Nakago's unconscious body.  
  
"Tamahome is dead!" Tetsuya yelled while Keisuke and him were on their way to find Miaka.  
  
"What! He can't be dead! Are you positive?" Keisuke snapped.  
  
"Yes! I just read it. Here, you read it for yourself!" he yelled.  
  
"You're right. He really is. Come on we to find the others!" he shouted. "Miaka will be devestated..."  
  
They both took off running again. They swung around the block and saw Miaka and the others.  
  
"Look there they are!" Tetsuya yelled.  
  
"Miaka!" they both were yelling, "Miaka, are you all right?  
  
"Yes, but I don't know if Yui is all right." she said quietly, not mentioning Tamahome for fear of the pain it would bring.  
  
"Tetsuya, go see if Yui's all right." Keisuke said.  
  
Tetsuya went to see Yui. He got over to where she was and knelt down. She was shivering from the cold and crying. She was at the point of having a nervous breakdown.  
  
"Yui, are you hurt?" he asked her gently.  
  
"No... I'm fine, Tetsuya, thank-you... for asking." she said with a little smile to hide her own pain.  
  
"Aahhh! She naked!" Tetsuya shouted back to the others moments later.  
  
"Well, give her your clothing!" Tasuki yelled back to him. He wiped away at furious tears lingering on his cheeks.  
  
"But its cold out!" Tetsuya protested.  
  
"Just give it to her!" Keisuke snapped, trying to find someway to comfort his sister.  
  
"Oh! All right!" Tetsuya grumbled as he took of his pants and shirt. Moments later, he was standing in his boxers with his chest bare.   
  
"Thank you, Tetsuya," Yui mumbled as she put on his pants and shirt. "Where's Nakago?"  
  
"I don't know." he answered, "Let's go over to where the others are."  
  
"All right. Let's go." and they both got over to where Miaka and the others were.  
  
"Yui, your all right!" Miaka asked anxiously.  
  
"Yeah! I'm fine are you hurt?" Yui asked, faking being okay.  
  
"No! Not to bad... Yui...." she froze for a second, almost unable to continue. "Tamahome's dead!" she moaned as she burst into tears. "Nakago killed him!"  
  
"We didn't get there in time to save him." Tasuki added. "There was nothing we could have done!"  
  
"Where's his body?" Keisuke asked randomly.  
  
"Over there." he said and pointed to Tamahome's body. "I carried it over so Miaka.......well........see..." his words trailed off and he looked at the ground.  
  
But it wasn't Tamahome's body Tasuki had pointed to. It was Nakago's. Tamahome's body had disapeared like Suboshi's had.   
  
Nakago was starting to come around. He moved his arms and pushed himself up a bit. He fell back down. Mikak, Yui, Tetsuya, Keisuke, Tasuki, and Chichiri didn't notice that he had moved. They didn't approach him either, hoping to stave off the reality of his death.  
  
"Have you guys seen Nakago?" Yui asked.  
  
"No!" they all answered angrily.  
  
"Where did he go after he killed Tamamhome, Tasuki?" Tetsuya asked, "Did you see were he went, or what way he may have gone?"  
  
"No! I was taking care of Tamahome!" he snapped back. "Umm.... he might have gone looking for Miaka. Did you see him Chichiri?"  
  
"No! I did see him when I found Miaka. It was just Yui and her here, no da!" he answered. "He probably couldn't find her or he whet the wrong way, no da."  
  
"Oh, I hope he is all right!" Yui said to herself. "He did treat me nice when we were together."  
  
Nakago finally got to his feet. He still felt weird, like something about himself was different. He stared to get his memories back... He had killed Tamahome and something happened between Miaka and him.  
  
"Did she lock Seiryuu away?" he asked himself. "No, that's not it!" he said. "What happened? I remember that I got mad. Then I felt like we were one; like I was in her mind, or in control of her mind!"  
  
It finally came to him. He had been in her mind. He used one of her wishes for himself. He was now all powerful with immortal life.  
  
"I can get my revenge now." he said with a evil grin. "I'll make them all pay!" 


End file.
